Among the honeybee diseases, American foul brood (AFB) of honeybees is the most infective and devastating disease. In South Korea, AFB continuously outbreaks all over the country since 1950. Infected larvae produce at least five million hosts to become a secondary inoculum, and, by having strong heat resistance and chemical resistance, larvae spores can be continuously produced every year in the same area. The microbe for causing AFB is Paenibacillus larvae, which is gram positive bacillus (2.5˜5.0 μm×0.7˜0.8 μm). Paenibacillus larvae has motility by having flagella, and is highly resistant to heat and antibiotics as it can produce endospores. It can also maintain the pathogenicity for several decades even in dry state. Spores germinate in midgut via a mouth of larva to proliferate, and proliferated microbes spread around the larva through the blood circulation to cause death of a larva. honeybees are seriously infected by AFB, it is possible that the entire apiary is quickly and completely dominated by the disease. There have been many studies carried out on prevention and treatment of AFB of honey bees. However, a measure for thorough prevention and control of the disease has not been established yet. Because plate exchange is often made among bee houses in the same apiary, if the disease is not diagnosed at an early stage, the plate exchange is repeated till to yield instant infection of the entire honey bee group. Thus, even in advanced countries, the honey bee group with an outbreak of the disease is often burnt down.
Chalk brood of honey bee is a disease which infiltrates and transforms a larva of a honey bee in bee house into a mummy state, and by subsequently transforming it into a hard chalk state, eventually causes death of the honey bee. Between late spring and early summer, honey bees infected with chalk brood are open spotted in the entrance, floor, or honeycomb of a bee house, and also near the bee house. Since it has been reported first by Massen of Germany in 1913, an outbreak of chalk brood of honey bee is reported in New Zealand in 1957, and in California, USA in 1968 in which the disease is ultimately widely spread in all of the states. In Canada, the outbreak of chalk brood is believed to occur in 1971. In Japan, an outbreak of chalk brood has occurred in Akida-ken in 1974 and it also occurred in honey bees which have been imported from Canada. An outbreak of chalk brood was also found in Kifu-ken in 1979. Thus, chalk brood is found to be one of the most devastating honey bee diseases that are spread all over the world. The pathogen for causing chalk brood is named Ascosphaera apis, and it can only infect a larva of a honey bee, showing high sensitivity to a larva of a male honey bee, in particular. It is believed that, as sporangium of a pathogen causing chalk brood has strong resistance to an environment, it can maintain the pathogenicity for 15 years or so. Infection with chalk brood can be caused via various routes such as having contaminated pollen in an infected bee house, requeening of a queen bee in an infected bee house, migration of a queen bee or a worker bee, and propagation of the disease from an infected bee house to a healthy bee house. In Korea, a serious and wide outbreak of the disease starts to occur since mid-80s, and it is now the most devastating honey bee disease to cause a great damage on honey production. As a method for controlling chalk brood that is known up until now, burning down an infected bee house is believed to be the most reliable method. However, as this method is too disadvantageous in terms of economic loss, currently the studies are actively made on a controlling method using chemicals, a method of removing contamination sources by searching the propagation route of a pathogen, or the like as a method for replacing the burning method.
Meanwhile, the crop damage caused by pathogenic plant diseases is estimated to be about 200 trillion Won over the world, showing an extremely high economic loss. In particular, strawberry flower mold disease cannot be easily controlled as it rapidly propagates with an aid of wind or honey bee after an outbreak, and, by preventing pollination of a flower, it yields malformed strawberries. In particular, the pathogen for causing a strawberry flower mold disease (Cladosporium cladosporioides) has optimum temperature of 20 to 25° C., and it has a tendency of having a high occurrence in a greenhouse with high humidity or high condensation, or in an environment with insufficient sunlight. The pathogen for causing a strawberry flower mold disease also can grow in dead plants, soil, organic matters, or the like. At present moment, the method for controlling the strawberry flower mold disease is only based on lowering the humidity in a greenhouse and, before the flowering period, carrying out a preventive treatment with an environmentally friendly material that has been registered in terms of a strawberry flower mold disease or anthrax, or with a chemical having little influence on pollen germination or the like. As such, an agent for direct control of the pathogen for causing the strawberry flower mold disease is necessary, and the attention is focused on development of an environmentally friendly agrochemical which is free of a problem like residual toxicity and environmental contamination.
Meanwhile, in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0092177, description is made with regard to Lactobacillus plantarum YML 001 having an antimicrobial activity against pathogen of American Foulbrood, a microbial agent comprising the same, and a control method of using the same, and, in Korean Patent Registration No. 1311192, description is made with regard to a method for producing a composition for preventing and treating honey bee infection and a nutritional composition for honey bee based on the same method. However, Streptomyces badius SP6C4 strain having an antimicrobial activity against an insect pathogen or a strawberry fungal disease pathogen isolated from strawberry pollen and uses thereof have not been described yet.